tokyo_ghoul_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Fugitive
Elaine is a French ghoul living in the 12th ward, and a member of Aogiri. She was recently recruited by Kichirou Kurosawa, but mostly lives as a shut in. Appearance Elaine's appearance stands out more than she likes considering how meek she is, and it's immediately apparent that she isn't Japanese. Her skin is pale from never going outside, and she stands at a mostly average stature of 5'4" Her long blonde hair is usually tied into a braid that reaches her waist, tied with a black bow at the end. Her eyes are blue, and are usually half closed and sleep deprived. She's been described by other ghouls as 'well proportioned but out of shape', but even this is an understatement. Despite being a ghoul she looks like she could barely take a hit, and appears completely defenseless. While working for Aogiri Elaine is always seen wearing the usual Aogiri robe and mask, and considers herself to be too unimportant for a unique mask. At home she normally wears whatever's both warm and comfortable, generally things like sweaters with either pants or skirts. She tends to buy clothes that are slightly too big so she won't have to buy new ones if she grows. When hunting she wears a yellow raincoat to keep blood off her clothes, which she disposes of afterwards. Personality Paranoid, meek, and introverted. Elaine rarely if ever leaves home for fear of doves of and other ghouls, and likes to stay home and take care of her pet lizards. She doesn't have any particular stance on humans and ghouls, as long as she's safe at home she's content to let other people do what they want. Fighting for higher goals isn't in Elaine's nature, and she's perfectly happy with living and dying as nobody important. For the most part she tries to be polite and respectful, although whether this is genuine or just so people won't hurt her isn't clear even to herself. Elaine is extraordinarily paranoid, and is in constant fear of being attacked by anyone. Despite all of this, Elaine does show potential of becoming stronger both mentally and physically, and does seem to have a small urge to grow stronger. History All that's known is that she's lived alone for a long time, surviving off of money she got from humans she hunted. She leaves home every half year to collect enough food to last for the next six months, and then stays at home until it's time to hunt again. Powers and Abilities Elaine posses no strengths of any kind, and is lacking in every way. : Kagune [Here is where you can detail your character's current and former kagune/kagune forms. They are included under a subheading each. If you character has no kagune, you can delete this portion of the template. Type: Koukaku Appearance: A kagune’s form is related to the mind of the Ghoul it comes from in some ways, so it only makes sense that Elaine’s kagune is very plain. It takes the form of a red koukaku blade that comes down from her right shoulder, covering her right arm with an average length straight blade Strengths: For the most part, it’s just a one handed sword. It isn’t quite as heavy as most Koukaku, so it doesn’t weigh her down. Perhaps with more strength and confidence she could grow it into a more unique form, but for now it’s very simple. Weaknesses: It’s length is shorter than most koukaku, but in most aspects it’s very generic. It's lack of weight gives it a hard time blocking bigger weapons. '''Mechanics: '''None Threads Relationships Quotes Gallery Trivia * Elaine owns three pet lizards; Lancelot, Gawain, and Bedivere * Unsurprisingly, reptiles are her favorite animals. Category:Characters Category:Ghouls Category:Aogiri Tree